


you're so fine, you blow my mind

by ugotme



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Boys in Skirts, M/M, Overstimulation, Teasing, Top Mark Lee (NCT), hyuck is a cheerleader, mark is a soccer player, this is literally 6k of just porn, you get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugotme/pseuds/ugotme
Summary: "Do you like it?" Donghyuck asks, voice coy and teasing.It, being a fucking skirt. A cheerleading skirt, at that.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 17
Kudos: 786





	you're so fine, you blow my mind

**Author's Note:**

> ...enjoy

“Are your eyes closed?” Donghyuck chirped from _somewhere_ inside their shared bedroom. 

The younger boy had called Mark during soccer practice, something about wanting to show him a _surprise._ Mark was scared, to say the least. Last time Donghyuck had a surprise waiting for him at home ended in both of them being sore from going at it like _dogs_ after Mark had gone away to a different district to play for their college’s soccer team.

So now he was here, lying in bed, eyes shut tight, hands balled into small fists as anticipation ran through his veins. He could feel Donghyuck in the room, could hear the small giggles he let out every time Mark whined about _hurrying the fuck up._

The bed dipped under Donghyuck’s weight, creeping closer and making goosebumps erupt throughout Mark’s body. He straddled Mark, being careful not to hurt his sore limbs due to practice. Mark tried to feel as much as he could without using his hands, but it was almost impossible when they were both fully clothed.

Mark did feel Donghyuck’s thighs though, all smooth and warm, on either side of his body. The temptation to just open his eyes and give Donghyuck’s ass a firm squeeze was overwhelming, but Donghyuck had sounded so excited over the phone, the last thing Mark would want is to ruin a surprise he probably spent a lot of time on.

So he waited, as painful as it was, until Donghyuck got ahold of his wrists and pulled his hands away from his eyes. It took a while for his vision to clear, considering he didn’t have his prescription glasses on, but he felt his breath hitch the moment Donghyuck’s face came into focus.

His cheeks were red, for starters. A natural red, too. His eyelids had pink eyeshadow, his lips were glossy—so fucking beautiful, too—plump and shining and bruised from all the kisses Mark had given him before he was pushed against the bed.

The sight before him brought a smile onto his face, making Donghyuck roll his eyes and suppress a smile of his own at the way Mark stared at him. He wiggled on top of him, making the latter wince at the friction.

“Sorry,” Donghyuck mumbled, smiling down at him without no remorse whatsoever, “forgot about your sensitivity.”

Mark groaned, taking his hands and sliding them up Donghyuck’s thighs. They ran up up _up_ until his hands made contact with rough fabric, not like the type of fabric that Donghyuck’s stay-at-home shorts were made out of, this was thicker—rougher.

Donghyuck worried his bottom lip between his teeth, trying so hard not to smile at Mark’s curious touches. In their current angle, Mark could only see Donghyuck’s upper half, could see his own soccer jersey hanging loosely on the boy’s smaller frame. It was an old one, that Donghyuck had stolen from his closet with the excuse of having something to hold onto when Mark was away during games.

It always made blood rush straight to Mark’s cock. Seeing his boyfriend walk around with his jersey, with his assigned number on the back, with his last name embroidered in blue letters. He could feel his cock start to twitch under Donghyuck’s body, and he was sure Donghyuck could feel it too, with the way he started rocking his body against Mark.

Mark sat up on his elbows, looking at Donghyuck before letting his gaze drop to Donghyuck’s bottom half. He choked on his own spit. Donghyuck laughed, sitting still and staring downwards.

“Do you like it?”

 _It_ being a fucking skirt. A cheerleading skirt, at that. Made out of a pretty blue fabric that matched Mark’s soccer uniform. It was short, too. His waist looked so fucking small, so fucking _pretty_.

“The team got new uniforms for the season,” Donghyuck said, taking Mark’s hand and placing it on his waist, “turns out all those hours of fundraising paid off.”

Mark gripped his waist, making Donghyuck stand up just enough for him to readjust himself so his back was leaning against the bed frame. Donghyuck sat down once again, sinking down right on Mark’s straining hard-on.

“I fucking love it.”

Mark didn’t give him enough time to reply. His lips came crashing against Donghyuck’s own roughly, which would’ve hurt if he wasn’t thinking about how pretty Donghyuck would look getting fucked while wearing the skirt. He let his hands wander around, sliding down to knead Donghyuck’s ass. It made him moan into Mark’s mouth, giving him a chance to deepen the kiss and catch him off guard.

It was fucking _filthy,_ wet, desperate, like they haven’t kissed for the longest time. Kissing Donghyuck was addictive, the way their mouths slot so nicely against each other, like they’d been molded for one another.

He didn’t hear Donghyuck’s whimpers until the latter pulled away from the kiss, panting heavily as he stared at Mark’s mouth like he was still craving him.

“I really, really want to fuck you,” he started, bringing his hands up to Mark’s face and moving his bangs out of the way, “but I have practice tomorrow, and I don’t think Renjun will have mercy on me.”

He didn’t have to elaborate for Mark to understand what he was trying to say, so he slumped backwards, hands still resting on Donghyuck’s waist. He could feel his dick throbbing inside his pants, and he was pretty sure Donghyuck was in the same state as him. 

“Would you settle for a quick blowjob?”

Mark grinned, spreading his legs apart and giving Donghyuck enough space to kneel before him.

☼

To say Mark was losing his mind was an understatement.

Having to see Donghyuck walk around their apartment wearing his cheer uniform was an actual punishment placed upon him by divine forces. That’s the only explanation for it, really.

He wanted so badly to just _touch._ To lift Donghyuck’s skirt and worship his ass, or give him a fucking handjob, or just fuck him like he deserved, but Renjun—Donghyuck’s cheer team captain—thought that giving him four days of practice in a row was an okay thing to do.

When Donghyuck was free, Mark had to go to his own soccer practices. 

Like now, lying on the grass, an arm slung over his forehead to shield the remnants of sunlight from his eyes. Lucas slumped down beside him, chest heaving after running around the soccer field as punishment for missing their other sessions.

“What’s wrong with you?”

Mark snapped his head towards Lucas, eyebrows furrowing together at the question. He was fine, perfectly fine, besides having repressed sexual urges concerning his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s cheer skirt. He was _okay._

“Nothing,” Mark responded, “why’d you ask?"

Lucas clicked his tongue, turning on his side. 

“You kept spacing out during warm-ups, you had this look on your face like you were deep in thought.”

Mark froze, like he’d been caught red-handed. He could feel his ears start to burn up, even though Lucas didn’t know _why_ he’d been so absentminded lately, it was still embarrassing to know that he’d been caught thinking about _things._

“Schoolwork is starting to take its toll on me,” he lied.

“Right… I didn’t know Renjun was practicing today,” Lucas said, staring somewhere beyond Mark, “I _also_ didn’t know they got new uniforms.”

Mark turned his head around faster than he was aiming for, which caused his neck to strain, but that was nothing compared to seeing Donghyuck bend down and stretch a few feet away, chatting away with some of his cheer friends. His legs, smooth and tanned, were on full display and Mark could feel his heartbeat start to pick up speed the longer he stared.

Donghyuck caught his eyes, smiling cheekily as he detached himself from the group and made way to where Mark and Lucas were sitting. He sat up on his elbows, squinting to get a better view of Donghyuck without the sunlight getting in his eyes. 

“Hey baby,” Donghyuck sing-sung, “and Lucas.”

Lucas bowed his head, standing up and brushing off the dirt in his pants. He ruffled Donghyuck’s hair before muttering a quick _nice to see you_ and walking towards a stressed-out Renjun. Mark took Donghyuck’s stretched hand and pulled himself to his feet, wobbling a bit until the latter grabbed his shoulders and steadied him.

“Coach Kim is being hard on you guys,” he said, bringing his hand up to Mark’s cheek, “wanna go cool down in the locker rooms?”

Mark didn’t get a chance to respond because Donghyuck was pulling him along, trying to sneak past Renjun _and_ Mark’s coach. Mark peered down, staring at the way Donghyuck’s ass jiggled due to the small bounce in his steps. He was wearing one of his biking shorts, the ones that hugged his waist and made it easy for him to stretch.

Donghyuck pushed past the metal door leading into the locker room, beelining for the hidden corner they’d often find themselves in after soccer games. He sat Mark down on the wooden bench and didn’t hesitate to straddle him.

“Hi baby,” Donghyuck said once again, lips ghosting over Mark’s own, “I missed you.”

A quivering breath ripples through him as Donghyuck gently curls one finger under his chin. “Did you miss me?” He asks, teasingly, ducking his head to meet Mark's averted gaze. Mark licked his lips, bringing his hands to the small of Donghyuck’s back. “I did,” Mark whispers, sounding more like a whine.

Donghyuck grins, shifting from just one finger under Mark's chin to cupping the side of his face. Mark subconsciously leans into the touch, as Donghyuck continues murmuring in that _teasing_ tone.

“Coach Kim told me about how distracted you’ve been,” he says, “it was almost an accusation, like I’m at fault for it.”

“Huh,” Mark whines, turning to bury his face in the crook of Donghyuck’s neck. He was starting to lose his composure, with Donghyuck sitting right on his half-hard cock, teasing him, and lightly touching him.

“So tell me, baby,” he adds, glancing down to catch Mark's reaction, “am I?” 

He’s embarrassed to feel his face flush with color as he clenches his eyes shut. Donghyuck began to grind back and forth, adding just enough pressure to get Mark fully hard.

“It got me thinking. You’ve been on edge since I showed you the skirt,” he says, Mark could _hear_ the shit-eating grin on his face as he spoke, “is that why? Can’t stop thinking about me in a skirt?” He asks, leaning back to give Mark space to reply.

“I’d let you fuck me in it,” he adds, bringing his hand up to Mark’s head and scratching his scalp light enough to get a whine out of him, “I’d ride you for hours, going as slow as you want.”

Mark had meant to maintain the last bit of composure he _thought_ he had, but the mental image of Donghyuck on top of him, gloriously tight, tanned skin glowing with blissed-out desire, head tossed back as he rolls his hips; the skirt rolled up just enough for Mark to see how good he takes his cock, it was all too much.

Mark was about to respond but the rippling sound of his coach’s whistle was too loud for it to be outside, it made Donghyuck freeze in Mark’s lap, his teasing smile slipping away and being replaced by panic.

He could hear his teammates begin to pour into the locker room, chatting about all sorts of things. Donghyuck slipped out of his lap, laughing at the way Mark rushed to hide his obvious hard-on before anyone came close.

“I’ll see you at home Mark,” Donghyuck said, leaning down to kiss his forehead before he spun on his heels and walked towards the exit.

" _Please_ don’t tell me you guys just fucked!” Lucas half-whispered, a worry line clear on his forehead.

Mark groaned and threw his head back against the cool metal, sighing as he willed himself to relax and get soft again.

He was going to _ruin_ Donghyuck.

☼

“Did you mean what you said back in the locker room?” Mark asked, taking a break from studying and facing Donghyuck, who was sat across from him—wearing his jersey, _again._

“Remind me again.”

Mark groaned, rolling his eyes at the way Donghyuck’s lips formed into a grin.

“About letting me fuck you in your cheer skirt.”

Donghyuck hummed, readjusting himself so he was sitting upright. He paused the video he’d been watching a few minutes before, giving Mark all of his attention.

“Sure, why not,” he answered, like it was a simple request, “ _but…_ you have to win your match on Saturday.”

Mark squints his eyes, disbelief washing over his face as Donghyuck crosses his legs, acting like he didn’t just put the weight of the world in Mark’s shoulders. He’d be fine with it, but the team he’ll be playing against is one of the best teams in their district—besides Mark’s team, of course—and he’s had heated arguments with their captain, Jaehyun, who more often than not, would make it his mission to piss off Mark during games.

“And if I lose?”

Donghyuck tapped his chin like he was thinking, humming as the seconds ticked by.

“I guess you’ll have to wait until cheer season is over,” Donghyuck said, “can’t risk getting my skirt tore up because I’ve deprived you of sex— _especially_ if you lose.”

Mark made it his goal to one, win the Saturday match, and two, tear up Donghyuck’s skirt once they got home that night.

☼

Mark liked games. He loved seeing their school come together and wear blue for their team, to cheer and chant his name whenever he made a goal or an assist, it was a rush of adrenaline like no other.

He liked seeing Donghyuck cheer for him the most though. He’d always paint Mark’s assigned number— _02_ —on his cheek, would always yell his name whenever he was close enough to hear it above the cheers from the crowd.

Donghyuck was wearing his cheer skirt tonight, just like he was supposed to, but the sight of it was enough motivation for Mark to win the match, which he was currently losing, and only had half an hour to put work in. He was standing to the sides, watching Lucas pass the ball to their midfielder, Xiaojun, who passed it to Jisung, who then passed the ball to Mark.

One tap of the ball against his feet got Mark running, avoiding the opposing team, dribbling the ball to keep it in his court. He could hear the crowd yell all sorts of things, distant booing from the opposing crowd, he could hear his coach yell words of encouragement, he could see the cheerleaders shake their pompoms in the air as he edged near the net.

He was a striker, a good one, but Jaehyun was a defender, and he was in front of Mark before Mark could even blink. He ignored Jaehyun’s taunting words, knowing the only reason he said them was to distract Mark so he could steal the ball, but Mark was on a mission and letting Jaehyun get in the way of it was the last thing he would allow.

Mark maneuvered around him, twisting his ankle and hissing in pain but not stopping until he deemed it okay to kick the ball. He kicked, closed his eyes, and waited for a reaction from the crowd. He released a breath he’d been holding for God knows how long once the crowd broke into cheers, kneeling in the grass field and wiping the sweat off his face.

Lucas was the first one to crash onto him, patting his back and shouting praise in his ears. He heard the whistle blow once again, let himself be pulled to his feet by his teammates, and now they were head-to-head.

He looked in Donghyuck’s direction, smiled as he saw Donghyuck’s face—a big smile and a glint of pride in his eyes—and jogged towards his position.

There were less than fifteen minutes left in the match, everyone was at the edge of their seats, all the players were tired, he could see it in the way Lucas groaned every time someone kicked the ball far away. Mark groaned, throwing his head back and praying to the Gods above to shoot adrenaline into his teammate’s veins.

“Wong Yukhei! You got this!”

He didn’t have to turn around to see that it came from Renjun, who’d been standing in the sidelines holding onto his pompoms like his life depended on it. Mark looked back at Lucas, whose face was glowing with newfound energy.

It’s almost like the universe was in Mark’s favor.

Renjun’s encouraging words were enough to get Lucas’ head in the game, making him move from the position he’d been in to try and take the ball from Chenle, who’d been trying to find a player to pass the ball to.

He didn’t need to ask when his eyes fell on Lucas’ own. All he did was count to three and ready himself, eyes never leaving the ball as Lucas kicked it into the air. Jaehyun got the hint, yelling to his defenders to watch out for Mark, but he was too late because as soon as he’d gotten them in check Mark had hit the ball with his head. 

Another cheer from the crowd, another point for Mark’s team, only two minutes left in the game.

Mark was going to _ruin_ Donghyuck.

☼

As soon as the game was over and Mark’s team was announced as the winner, he beelined towards his boyfriend who welcomed him with open arms. Trying to shake off his teammates was hard, since they had the habit of doing a cheer Lucas had came up with a few years ago.

Of course, they had to line themselves for the medals, and to thank the other team for playing and wishing them good luck in future matches. But Mark’s mind was busy with thoughts of Donghyuck, wanting nothing but to drive both of them home and spend the rest of the night in the sheets.

“Good match, Lee.”

Jaehyun’s voice brought Mark to reality, even though they were sworn enemies—that’s what Xiaojun described them as—their handshake was firm, full of mutual respect.

The medal was heavy around Mark’s neck, and it was shining under the stadium lights. Donghyuck was at the other end of the stage, waiting patiently for Mark so they could go home. Mark almost tripped over his own feet trying to reach him but Lucas pulled him back, slinging an arm around his shoulders.

“The boys and some of the cheerleaders are going out to celebrate. Are you guys joining?”

Donghyuck wrapped an arm around Mark’s waist, planting a wet kiss to Mark’s sweaty face and smiling against his skin.

“We’d love to,” Donghyuck started, gripping Mark’s sides, “but we already have plans for the night.”

Lucas, not detecting Donghyuck’s sultriness, told them to have fun and stay safe. Renjun gave Donghyuck a knowing _look_ , to which he replied with a laugh.

Driving home was a real obstacle. Mark had sat behind the steering wheel, claiming that he was a better and faster driver, to which Donghyuck responded an eye-roll. It all went by smoothly, both of them stealing glances from each other, smiling and singing along to the songs playing on the radio.

All it took was a red light and a song break for Donghyuck to initiate things. He took Mark’s hand in his, caressed his knuckles with his thumbs, and placed it on top of his thigh. It was all innocent, really, just light touches.

Then he started hiking up his skirt, and that’s when Mark’s brain started going into overdrive.

“Hyuck, we’re almost there,” Mark said, taking his eyes off the road to see Donghyuck part his legs and shove Mark’s hand under his skirt.

Mark felt the lace fabric and almost slammed on the brakes, making Donghyuck chuckle as he brought Mark’s hand back out and up to his lips. He kissed each knuckle, then kissed the top of it before dropping it back down.

“Sorry,” he said, not sounding apologetic at all, “I’ve been thinking about this since before I got the skirt.”

The words made heat travel down Mark’s body, he could feel himself getting hard already—God, being deprived of sex has taken a toll on him.

“Yeah?” Mark said, gripping Donghyuck’s inner thigh.

He could see their apartment complex a few blocks away, the only thing stopping him from flooring it was the speed limit. 

“Mhm,” Donghyuck said, bringing his hand to rest on top of Mark’s own, “thought about you gripping it and fucking me from behind.”

Mark moaned, gripped Donghyuck’s thigh so hard it drew out a whine from Donghyuck’s lips. He doesn’t know how he managed to get them into the parking lot of their complex, but once the car was parked it was only a matter of self-control.

Mark took Donghyuck’s hand in his as he walked them inside the building, he kissed him hard and sloppy the whole elevator ride to their floor, fiddled with the doorknob to their apartment because his hands were shaking; itching to rip the clothes off of Donghyuck’s body.

The door opened and he almost tripped as he stumbled in, had it not been for the grip Donghyuck had on his shirt he would’ve fallen face down. Mark backed Donghyuck up against the door, bringing a hand underneath his skirt to touch his hard-on through the lace panties.

“I can’t believe you,” he mumbled against Donghyuck’s neck, “you’re so fucking _filthy._ ”

Donghyuck, too far gone, moaned against Mark’s ears and bucked his hips into Mark’s touch, wishing for the friction he’d been craving since the car ride home.

They kissed for a long time. All teeth and tongue, lips bruising from how hard they’d kissed. It was worth it, so fucking worth it, Mark thought. To have Donghyuck turn into putty under his touch, all of his snarky remarks thrown out the window and replaced with moans, whines, with pleads for Mark to _touch him_ and to _make him feel good._

Mark brought his hands to the back of Donghyuck’s thighs and hauled him upwards, letting the latter wrap his legs around his waist. He walked them to their bedroom, struggling to open the door but managing to swing it open anyway.

Donghyuck drops back to the ground, small hands coming to Mark’s chest and pulling back from the kiss. His hair was a mess, the eyeliner he’d taken hours to perfect was a little smudged, his breathing was ragged, but the blissed-out look in his face made Mark’s toes curl.

He pushed Mark to the edge of the bed, stopping only when the older boy sat down on the mattress. Mark’s legs part almost automatically, all of this is routine to him. He knew Donghyuck’s intentions the moment he wiggled out of Mark’s arms.

Donghyuck kneeled down before him, nimble fingers working their way up to the waistband of Mark’s shorts, eyes blown wide with lust and desire—Mark thought he was so, so beautiful like this.

“Color?” Mark asked, bringing a hand to cup the side of his face.

“Green,” Donghyuck said, parting his mouth as Mark ran his thumb across his bottom lip, “thanks for asking.”

There was a teasing smile on his face as he said it, he didn’t give Mark time to react because he’d taken Mark’s thumb in his mouth, tongue swirling around the digit, evoking groans out of Mark.

“I want you to fuck my mouth," Donghyuck says, tugging on Mark’s waistband to get him to sit up, “just like you did on your birthday.”

Mark’s head spins at the words, brain conjuring a mental image of the way Donghyuck looked that day. Dry tears on his cheeks and drool slipping from the corner of his lips. He can feel his cock throb inside of his shorts, he could feel Donghyuck’s desperate tugs on his waistband.

He grants the boy’s request and sits up just enough for him to pull his shorts, along with his underwear, down to pool at his ankles. His cock hit his stomach, and if it weren’t for the countless times where he’s found himself in this same scenario, he would’ve covered his face in embarrassment at the way Donghyuck stares at him.

Donghyuck stared at Mark as he guides his cock into his mouth, eyes round and shining with a desire to be _used._ His hands came to wrap around his girth—not fully, never fully—and he gave Mark’s cock two experimental pumps before giving the tip a kittenish lick.

Mark’s body twitches at the contact, nose flaring as he breathes in sharply.

"Again," he says, "please do it again."

Donghyuck’s fingers tighten around Mark, he closed his eyes as his tongue swirled around his cock again, _teasing._ It swirls around the sensitive head, sinuous and wet and Mark feels himself start to destress.

“Like that?” Donghyuck asks, pressing wet kisses up and down his shaft.

"Yeah," Mark affirms, bringing a hand to Donghyuck’s forehead, “you’re so good at this.”

"Good?" Donghyuck persists, always looking for Mark’s praise in times like this.

"Yeah, baby. Real good."

Donghyuck teases him with light kisses and licks, watching for Mark’s reaction, he wants Mark to take, he's waiting for it, patiently.

Mark stared down at him, at his bruised lips, and the urge to just fuck up into his mouth is making his skin itch.

“C’mon baby,” Mark encourages, bringing a hand to the back of Donghyuck’s head, “we don’t have all night.”

Except they do.

Donghyuck’s eyes shine with pleasure and something akin to a challenge. He pushed his head back against Mark’s hand, licking his lips before speaking up.

“If we don’t have all night,” he starts, dangerous and teasing and _fuck,_ his mouth is so pretty, “what are you waiting for? Use my mouth, _Lee._ ”

Mark, not entertaining Donghyuck’s teasing, grips his hair, and pushes his cock back inside of his mouth. Donghyuck chokes a little, caught off-guard, but relaxes himself, let’s Mark fill his mouth and then _moans._

A new sound filled Mark’s ears, a sound apart from the wet noise of him thrusting sloppily into Donghyuck’s mouth, or the slightly choked sounds coming out of the boy kneeling before him. The sound of fabric being folded, of Donghyuck’s bracelets making contact with the floor. Mark looked down to see Donghyuck touching himself through the lace panties he’d been wearing, a wet spot of pre-cum surrounding the tip of his cock. It brought a smile to Mark’s lips, to see how turned on Donghyuck got by being used.

He kept his rhythm steady, peaking down every now and then to see Donghyuck stroke his own cock—he didn’t know it was possible to get even more aroused, but seeing Donghyuck take him in so deeply and get off to it proved him wrong. He felt his cock swell up even more, the grip on Donghyuck’s hair tightening as he pushed his head down and held him there, choking before yanking him upwards to let him breathe.

Mark’s cock is wet and slick, shiny with drool and his own pre-cum; Donghyuck's mouth looks the same, despite how roughly Mark had fucked him just minutes before, and something about that juxtaposition pushes him _so_ close to the edge, he has to wrap his fingers around himself and squeeze.

"Did you miss me fucking your mouth, baby?” Mark asked, pumping his cock and breathing in deeply as he watched Donghyuck nod sharply.

“Does being my own personal fuckhole turn you on?”

Donghyuck nods again, shamelessly. He stops stroking his own cock to aid Mark, who pushes his hands away and bends down instead, taking Donghyuck’s lips in another rough, messy kiss, tasting himself on Donghyuck’s tongue.

"What do you want, baby?" Mark whispered against his lips.

Donghyuck was panting, hand circling the head of his cock once again, his eyes were blown wide. Mark could tell that he was close.

"Want you to come in my mouth, _please._ "

Mark pulled himself up quickly, wasting no time in guiding his cock back into Donghyuck’s mouth, throwing his head back as the latter hollowed his cheeks out, pressing his tongue into the more sensitive areas.

"I’m close," Mark warned, to which Donghyuck responded with a moan that sent vibrations all over Mark’s dick.

He pushed Donghyuck’s head all the way down, the tip of his nose flush against his abdomen, and came down his throat. Over his own moans, he heard the muffled sounds coming from Donghyuck. 

Mark pulled out of his mouth, a string of saliva and cum attached to the head of it and Donghyuck’s bottom lip.

“Fuck,” Donghyuck wheezed out, a hand coming up to massage his throat, “you came a _lot._ ”

Mark laughed before stretching a hand out to Donghyuck, pulling him up to his feet; planting a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth—where there was no drool _or_ cum—and trailed up to the shell of his ear.

“Let me take care of you now.”

Donghyuck didn’t need to be told twice, he twirled out of Mark’s embrace and crawled onto the bed, lying down with his head on the pillow—his hair splayed around like a halo, he was just so cute, so delicate. Mark stared at him for a little longer, taking in his form.

His cheeks were red, his eyes were glossy, his lips—bruised and slick with spit.

“You’re so pretty,” Mark said, taking off his own shirt, leaving him completely bare, before crawling to Donghyuck, “my pretty baby.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes at Mark’s newfound fondness, he let Mark undress him, only stopping him when he tried to take off the skirt.

“Leave it on.”

He threw his hands in the air, evoking a chuckle out of Donghyuck before reaching under the skirt and pulling down Donghyuck’s underwear. He stared at his face as he did it, watched Donghyuck squirm under Mark’s touch.

“Can’t believe you wore this at the game,” Mark said, holding up the lace material over Donghyuck’s face.

He yanked it backwards before Donghyuck made a grab for it, smiling at how embarrassed the latter got whenever they did this.

“I wore it under my cheer briefs,” Donghyuck said, matter-of-factly, sitting up and reaching for the lace, he pushed Mark away once he got it out of his grip, “now fuck me or I’ll find someone else to do it.”

Mark laughed, leaning down to press soft kisses onto Donghyuck’s lips. His hand rubbed his inner thighs, slowly making its way up to Donghyuck’s hard-on, ghosting touch making Donghyuck shudder beneath him. He shied away from Mark’s touch once he took his half-hard cock in hand, shaking his head as Mark smeared the pre-cum beading at the tip.

“Don’t… I wanna come on your cock.”

Mark _groaned,_ always taken by surprise when Donghyuck got desperate and needy like this. His brain-to-mouth filter completely gone, replaced by dirty requests and quiet whimpers. He didn’t hesitate to reach for the lube stashed away in the drawer of their nightstand, spinning the bottle in hand as he made his way back to Donghyuck.

As soon as he got back into position, Mark’s hand wrapped around him again, stroking. Donghyuck let himself be taken care of, focusing on the feeling of Mark’s hand giving so much pleasure, focusing on the growing fire in the pit of his stomach.

Mark seemed to be enjoying the view, staring at Donghyuck’s face, watching his expression, before his eyes swept down to watch his own hand getting him off. He tore his gaze away, opening the bottle of lube and spreading a generous amount onto his fingers.

Donghyuck watched as Mark—taking a steadying breath—moved his hand between his legs, placing the tips of his fingers at his entrance. He sucked in his breath, waiting, looking up at Mark’s face, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Mark met his gaze as he slowly pushed one finger in, met with little to no resistance, smirking at the way Donghyuck’s mouth parted.

Donghyuck groaned, shivering at the feeling. He pushed back against Mark’s hand, wanting more. Mark took the hint and began fucking him slowly before adding a second finger, making Donghyuck’s hips buck into the air.

His other hand moved to rest at Donghyuck’s hip, gripping him firmly.

“Are you close?” Mark teased, picking up the pace, dragging his fingers against Donghyuck’s walls just the way he liked.

Donghyuck looked into his eyes, silent pleads, nodding his head rapidly as Mark’s fingers pistoned in and out of him. He leaned down to kiss Donghyuck before pulling his fingers out, smearing the excess lube around his rim.

Donghyuck didn’t waste any time, he got up and turned around, face down and ass up. Mark sat frozen for a second, seeing Donghyuck gape around nothing, lips formed into a pout as he waited for Mark to fuck him like he wanted.

A whine from the younger boy snapped him out of his trance, hands scrambling to find a condom on the same drawer he’d found the lube on.

“C’mon Mark… we’ve only been fucking each other,” Donghyuck groans, irritated at how long he was taking, “fuck me raw.”

 _Okay,_ Mark thinks, _he's right._

“You’d think that after being deprived of sex you’d be more enthusiastic to actually fuck me," he says, exasperated, "are you even _hard?_ ”

Mark let him talk, knowing that it was the lust drive making him speak to him that way. Donghyuck’s voice was white noise to Mark as he smeared lube on his cock, eyes never leaving Donghyuck’s ass.

“Anyone else would’ve fucked me the minute we got home—”

There it was, complete silence.

Sliding into Donghyuck’s warmth was always an experience for Mark. He was so fucking tight, all the time, no matter how many times they’ve fucked, or how big his toys were, he was always tight.

Mark, not wanting to hurt him, slid in slowly, making sure Donghyuck _felt_ Mark fill him up.

“ _Fuck._ ”

“Color?” Mark asks, grabbing a handful of Donghyuck’s skirt for leverage.

“Green… please, Mark,” Donghyuck babbles against the mattress, “please fuck me.”

That’s all the affirmation Mark needs before he slides out and pushes back inside in on swift, rough motion. Donghyuck’s hair bounces as Mark pistons in and out of him, surprised gasps leaving his mouth whenever the tip of Mark’s cock pushed against his prostate.

The pace Mark sets is brutal.

It’s a wonderful sight. Donghyuck trying to get coherent sentences out as Mark fucks him fast and hard, chasing after his own orgasm. Donghyuck is close, clenching down every now and then whenever Mark stilled his hips and rolled them instead, nudging his prostate dead-on.

“Gonna cum,” Donghyuck moans, “gonna _cum._ ”

Mark doesn’t deny his orgasm, too busy trying to help him tip over the edge. Three thrusts afterwards have Donghyuck crumbling down beneath him, cock spurting white on the mattress, some of it landing on the front of his skirt. Donghyuck clenched around him, making it hard for Mark to keep his composure as he fucks him through his orgasm.

For Donghyuck, everything feels numb, _warm._ He bathed in the afterglow of his own orgasm. Mark doesn’t want to ruin that by being selfish and fucking him through his oversensitivity, but his cock was throbbing inside of Donghyuck and that was enough for the younger boy to take the hint.

Donghyuck pushes his hips backwards, groaning at the pain that comes with his oversensitivity, but fucking back onto Mark’s cock nonetheless. Mark’s eyes grow dark, head rolling back as Donghyuck clenched down on him and fucked himself. 

“Stop… stop,” Mark moans, grabbing ahold of Donghyuck’s hips and pulling out slowly, “want to see your face.”

Donghyuck hums and falls down on the bed, puffing out air before he turns around, lying with his back against the bed. His hair was stuck to his forehead due to the sweat, his body bruised with hickeys that Mark took his time imprinting on him. His cock was starting to grow soft against his tummy, smearing the cum that had landed on the skirt.

“Do you think Renjun’s going to be mad?” Mark asks, pointing down at the darkening spot on the fabric.

He aligned himself with Donghyuck’s hole once again, waiting for Donghyuck to give him the green light before he pushes in.

“Trust me, Renjun’s probably getting his brains fucked right now,” Donghyuck responds, out of breath as helps Mark guide his cock back inside, “don’t worry about it.”

Mark’s eyes flutter shut as Donghyuck’s heat swallows him again, all pleasure and bliss.

There are hands on Donghyuck’s hips gripping hard enough to bruise, but it was easier for Mark to rock his hips and have control. Donghyuck hiked a leg up, placing it on top of Mark’s shoulders to make it easier for both of them. Though this angle made it easier for Mark to fuck his sweet spot over and over again, making him babble incoherent sentences as Mark groaned praise into his ears.

He pushed forward, making Donghyuck’s knee reach right beside his ear—perks of being a cheerleader—and picks up his speed. Mark shows no mercy, even while Donghyuck digs his blunt nails into his back. Donghyuck can feel every hot slide of skin against skin between them, especially when Mark thrusts up into him so hard that he slides upwards.

His hand comes up to slap against the headboard above him to push himself towards Mark, to meet him with each thrust. Yet he still feels himself slide up a few inches on a hard push that makes his eyes roll back.

The pleasure was overwhelming, he could feel himself nearing another orgasm. He hears himself chanting Mark’s name over and over again, paired with jumbled words, begging him to kiss him as he fucks him roughly.

Donghyuck clenches down on Mark the next time he’s buried deep inside of him and Mark can’t help but whine at the feeling. One of Donghyuck’s hands moves up to pull at Mark’s hair, redirecting his mouth back to his own.

He feels Mark’s hips stutter, nearing the tipping edge, and clenches down once again. He wants to see Mark cum, he wants to hear him groan a string of filth into the air at the feeling of painting Donghyuck’s walls white with his seed.

Drool leaks out from between their mouths, some of it running down Donghyuck’s chin. He’s a mess, he feels dirty, but the feeling of Mark inside of him was worth looking fucked out and feeling exhausted.

Mark grunts, hips picking up speed, and he pulls back from the kiss with half-lidded eyes and parted, bruised, lips. He’s breathing heavy and his skin is shiny in the dim light from sweat. He looks so fucking _good._

“Want you to cum inside me,” Donghyuck mutters, adding fuel to Mark’s fire.

“ _Fuck_ … you’re so fucking hot,” Mark groans, bending down once again to reattach their lips.

Donghyuck can feel Mark let go, he can actually _feel_ Mark’s cock throb inside of him as he grinds his hips, trying to pour every ounce of himself inside of him.

When Mark reaches down and grabs Donghyuck’s own weeping cock, he almost jumps out of his skin. It doesn’t take long for Donghyuck to spill white over Mark’s fist, but when he does it’s messy and has him shaking underneath Mark.

His body is sore, he feels himself relax after a few minutes of complete silence. The both of them bathing in the bliss of their orgasms, soft pants filling the silence in the room. Mark flops down on top of him and he groans. Nonetheless, he wraps his arms around the older boy and kisses the top of his forehead. 

Mark’s still sheathed inside of him, not making a move to pull out any time soon. Though he can feel him softening as the minutes pass by, it’s still comfortable.

After catching his breath as well as he can—with Mark on top of him—he rakes Mark’s hair, moving his bangs out of his forehead and pressing a kiss on it.

“Congrats on your win today,” Donghyuck starts, “sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.”

“Shut up,” Mark says against his neck, “winning the match is nothing compared to doing this with you.”

Donghyuck laughs, tightening his hold on Mark and closes his eyes. He can feel Mark’s heart slow down to a normal beating against his abdomen, and he’s pretty sure Mark can feel his own jackhammering heart in his chest.

He’s starting to drift off when Mark’s voice resounds in the room, making his eyes flutter open.

“You good for a shower round?” Mark asks, pulling out of Donghyuck.

He crosses his legs as he feels Mark’s cum and the excess lube slip out of him, it’s embarrassing, but he’d be lying if it didn’t make his cock stir. He gets up, despite the throbbing in his muscles due to the exhaustion. He starts making his way towards the bathroom, skirt swinging as he adds a bounce to his step. The cum between his thighs feels sticky, and he’s pretty sure he just heard Mark’s breath hitch as he bends down to pick up his shirt.

“Ready when you are, Lee.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mkhkcore)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/headlightspirit)


End file.
